The Hollywood Power Couple
by StrangelyBeautiful3
Summary: Set 5 years after Tori Goes Big Time, everybody is living their own lives and now, Tori and Kendall are in the lights of the paparazzi.
1. Chapter 1: No More Coffee

**A/N: Okay, so I've decide to go ahead and write this sequel. I really hope you enjoy it and will continue reading it. In this one, it's about their lives after 5 years and this right after everyone found out Tori was pregnant. Everyone from BTR is like 24/25 and Victorious is like 23/24 alright. Please review, I really hope I get more reviews for this story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious or Big Time Rush…**

Tori POV:

"AHHHH!" I scream as I look into the bathroom mirror in our loft. After we got married, Kendall and I decided that we didn't and that we couldn't live at the Palmwoods for our whole lives or we'd end up like Mr. Bitters. So we moved into this modern sort of upbeat loft in Beverly Hills and it was awesome! It has enough room for a family of three to four people…like us!

Right after I screamed, Kendall jumped out of bed and rushed into the bathroom to see what's wrong with me. Since we found out that I was pregnant like a week or two ago, he has been very protective of me. "What's wrong?" he asked when he stepped into the bathroom. "I'm so fat!" I say as I start to cry and he sighs and comes over to hug me.

"You're not fat, okay. You're just pregnant." He whispered to me as he pecked me on the lips.

"What's the difference!" I scream through tears

"Well, when you're pregnant, you're going to get bigger and you have right too. When you're fat, which you are not, you have a lot of weight." He explains to me

"Ohhh!" I exclaim

"And besides, you're not even showing yet. So you'll be fine." He says as he lets go of me and walks out

"What's for breakfast?" I ask him

"Well, everybody wanted to come over to celebrate. So everybody is bringing something." He says as he walks into the closet.

"Alright, when are they going to be here?" I ask him and before I can answer, the buzzer goes off to let us know someone is in the elevator waiting to come in. "I'll get it since I'm dressed and I walk over to the intercom. "Who is it?" I ask in my generic boy voice

"You still need to work on it Tori." Beck tells me and which I respond to by yelling, "WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN?"

"Nothing, can you open the door please." He asks softly and I giggle and say "Kk!" and answer it and once I do, not only does Beck and Jade come in, but Andre' and Carrie came in holding their ears.

"Dang Vega, you sound like Cat." Jade responded which I just rolled my eyes to and I looked at Andre' and Carrie. Andre' is married to the woman named Carrie, she has jet back hair that goes to her shoulder blades and has big brown eyes and she's sweet like candy.

"Yeah, did you have to yell. We were right by the speaker." Andre' told me which I snapped back at him, "Well whose fault is that?" I glared at him and I walked over to a chair in a corner and put my headphones in blasting. Then Kendall walked down the stairs and say hey to those little traders and then look over at me and started talking to them again. After Beck said something, he walked over to me and took my phone and headphones.

"Give them back NOW!" I yelled at him

"Nope. Come on Tori, they didn't mean it. Did you guys?" he said as he took my hand pulled me over to them as they all said no and sorry.

"It's okay guys! So what did you bring to eat?" I asked expectantly, I'm really craving some vegetable omelets right about now.

"We brought…_McDonald's_ hash browns!" Carrie says

"And we brought some _Burger King_ French toast and black coffee from _Starbucks _but since you're pregnant we brought you a can of pink lemonade." Jade says and I frown slightly as I walk away from them and grab my keys, wallet, my bedroom slippers and I get ready to walk out until,

"Where you going?" Andre' asked me as he noticed me walking towards the elevator.

"To go get me some REAL breakfast, but thanks anyways. I'll be back." I say and before any of them can respond or protest, I'm already gone.

(X)

When I came back from buying my breakfast, everybody else was sitting around the loft eating but Cat spotted me first.

"TORIIII!" she screamed as jumped up and ran over to hug me.

"Hey Cat. So before I eat my food, what did you bring?" I asked her

"Corndogs with 5 different condiments. JINX! " Cat and Carlos said at the same time and I looked at them and I was glad that I bought my own food because if I replied on everybody else….

"So Tori, where did you go?" Jo asked me. Even though I'm married to her ex-boyfriend, we are still really close and I'm so glad because I didn't need the drama.

"To get my own food since EVERYBODY ELSE BOUGHT WHAT THEY WANTED!" I said the last part louder so that everybody heard me.

"Are you still grumpy?" Jade asked me in a sing song voice.

"Not one bit," I said and I looked around and I didn't see the kids anywhere," Where are the kids? They didn't want to see their Auntie Tori?" I asked

"We left them at home; we didn't want to upset you." Logan said reasonably, and I nodded in agreement. I didn't want to make a little kid cry.

"So babe, what did you get?" Kendall asked me

"Uh, two extra, extra large omelets, one vegetable and one meat lovers, extra bacon, and chocolate coffee with three espresso shots." I shrugged and I opened my plate and I looked up to see everyone staring at me with their mouths open and their eyes wide. "What?"

"You're not supposed to drink coffee." Jade said

"Really Jade, a little coffee won't hurt. I've had it for like a month before I knew there was baby inside of me. If it didn't hurt her the baby now." I say and just as I was about to drink it, someone took it out of my hands and poured it down the sink.

"HEY! That was mine!" I yelled at the person.

"Too bad," James said and then I glared at him and he let out a little scream, "Kendall told me too."

"Ugh! Can I at least eat my omelets and bacon?" I ask and everybody in the house screams 'NO!'

"Well! Since you all are my parents, what can I eat?" I ask all of them

"How about you eat your vegetable omelet and some of your pink lemonade and maybe some bacon? How much did you get anyways?" Robbie asked and he started eating his waffle again.

"Like twenty strips?" I say as I take one of the box and Robbie starts to choke on his waffle.

"Twenty pieces of bacon?" Andre' asks in a tone of disbelief and I nod my head.

"Why?" Carlos asks

"So I can feed it to unicorns!" I tell him sarcastically but apparently he believes it because then he said,

"Seriously!" he jumped up

"Sorry Carlos," I tell him and he frowns and he continues to eat his corndog.

"Alright, how about we split it up between all of us?" Kendall suggests and everyone screams yes, while I scream no and close my box of bacon.

"Please Tori, with a cherry on top!" Jo says and everybody starts chanting it and I give in to shut them up

"Okay, it's extra long and there are….16 of us, right?" I ask to make sure and everyone nods, "Alright you all can get one and I should have four left." After everyone gets one I finally can eat in peace and then I realize, we're missing people, "Hey, where's Trina and Keith?"

"They are coming tomorrow morning, Trina has to wrap some things up in her shop." Kendall tells me and I nod in response.

I'm so lucky to have such great friends and an awesome baby.

(X)

**Alright, this chapter was just to show her development and her reactions to everything and how everyone is helping. So review and I'll update as soon as possible! :{D**


	2. Chapter 2: Sisterly Love

I HATE morning sickness! I feel so... weird like. Usually Kendall is helping me but today he was still asleep and I didn't want to wake him up. He looked so perfect.

It feels so weird sometimes because one minute we're recording songs in the studio. Next we have back-to-back tours. And now, I'm sitting in front of my mirror, pregnant. Only my stomach doesn't show yet.

When I finish getting dressed and I go back into our room, I see Kendall is still asleep. I wonder how I got such an amazing husband. Really, I believe if any other guy had to deal with me, they'd be gone as soon as the found out. Even if we are supposedly Hollywood's Power Couple, we still have anamazingly relationship. I love him, he loves me and are life is... perfect.

After I'm done staring at my husband, I write him a cute little note and I give him a kiss on the cheek and I get ready to go downstairs so I can go buy breakfast.

Once I'm down, I talk to our building's bellhop ,Steve, and I get into my car and I drive off ready to eat breakfast already.

(X)

When I get back, I see Kendall sitting on the couch watching TV.

"Good Morning!" I exclaim to him as I sit the bags on the kitchen island.

"Hey, where did you go this morning?" he asks me as his arms encircles my waist and kisses me quickly

"I went to go get us breakfast." I tell him and I point over to the island.

"No offense sweetie, but are you trying to feed the whole complex?" he asks me and i playfully slap him on the chest and burst into a fit of giggles.

"No you silly goose! Remember I'm feeding TWO people and then we have you and Trina and Keith are coming after they drop Jessie and Dillion at my parents house."

"Right..." he says and he me softly and let's go of me and walks over to the food bags. By the time we're done setting the table, the buzzer goes off and before I could go to answer it Kendall stops me and says he has it,

"I guess you don't want a repeat of last time." I mumble and stare at him as he whispers into the intercom. After he's done, the elevator opens to reveal Trina and Keith.

"TRINA! I yell excitingly as I race over to her but on my way I almost fall face first, but Kendall held me up,

"Tori you have to be careful. You have to worry about you and the baby." he tells me softly but I still get upset.

"Does everything revolve around the baby!" I yell at him and I turn and walk to our room and slam and lock the door shut. 5 minutes later, there is a knock on the door so I get off of the bed to answer it. When I finally do, Trina is at the door.

"Hi,"I mumble a walk back to the middle of the of bed so I can sit criss-cross applesauve.

"Hey, are you okay?" Trina asked after she stepped in to the room and quietly shut the door. Trina is really sweet now, she isn't that loud,conceited, and self-centered girl from when we were little. Keith and the kids really changed her.

"Yeah,I'm sorry I'm acting like a little brat." I tell her while looking at my folded legs until she brings my chin up with her fingers.

"Tori, it's okay. You're pregnant, your life is going to change up a little bit. You are going to be very...moody."

"WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN!" I shout at her and I immediately regret it, she's only trying to help,"I'm sorry, I just can't control what I'm going to say next and I just want to scream!" I tell her and I put my head in my pillow and she comes and runs circles around my back as cry silently.

"Tori, it's going to be okay. Nobody's blaming you or even mad at you. This is something that comes with my little niece in there." she says the last part in 'baby talk' she starts rubbing my stomach, and I smile slightly and then she looks back at me, "Just ask Keith, he had to go through it... twice." she tells me and we both start to laugh.

"Thanks Trina. Have I ever told you, how much I love you?" I ask her after we stop laughing.

"How much?" she says jokingly

"Wayyy past how huge my stomach is going to be soon, but other than that forever and always." I tell her and I hug her.

"Ahww, I love you too my baby sister, and I love you too my baby niece." she says and starts talking to the life that's growing inside of me.

"Whoever said it was a girl? We don't even know the gender yet." I ask her seriously and she shrugs and says,"Auntie's intuition," and the she climbs off of the bed and heads over to the door and before she walks out she turns to me and says, "Besides, anybody who is anybody are betting the hundreds and thousands on it being a girl." and with that,she walks out and leaves me to my thoughts.

(X)

When I leave the room, I see everyone sitting around the screening room getting ready to watch a movie and I walk over to Kendall.

"Hey," I say softly after l sit down in a chair beside him.

"Hey, are you feeling better?" he asks me, and I nod my head slightly,"Trina said it would probably be for the best if she went to check on you."

"It's okay. She really gave me some insight on the situation." I tell him and he nods his head, " I'm sorry for going off on you."

"Tori, it's okay. I've dealt with Cat and Carlos and they both can get upset easily, it's totally fine." he tells me and picks up and sits me in his lap and I lay my head on his chest.

"Do you really think we can make it. I don't want to do anything wrong." I ask him and he looks at me and says, "I'm positive." and I smile and fall asleep in his arms.

(X)

**A/N: Special thanks to**

**_Mira_  
**

**_Guest reviewer_**

**_AleAmaroBTR_**

**_ashmarie20_**

**For reviewing, alerting, and following:{D**

**I've found a way to update regulary so you can see lots of updates faster. See 'ya!**

**Disclaimer: I only own my original characters and the plot 8{D**


	3. Chapter 3: One Month

**A/N: Here is chapter 3 and I have to say that I'm loving all of your reviews and I am extremely that you enjoying the story so far. In this chapter, 1/2 of our ****_The Hollywood Power Couple_**** has a secret and you'll find out what it is, in the beginning of this chapter. Special thanks to... _Rosex3 and BringingTheFun for reviewing. _**

**Disclaimer: I wish...:{D**

(X)

Kendall POV:

After Trina and Keith left, me and Tori went out to eat a late lunch and then we came back to our loft. I'm so happy that Tori and I are having a little baby,even if she can be a little...crazy.

Right now, she decided to take a nap upstairs in our room, while I straightened up the downstairs, when I get a call from James.

"Hello?" I say as I answer the phone

"Hey man!" he exclaims through the phone and I already have idea about how thisconversation is going to go.

"What's up?" I ask him, as I walk over to the couch and turn on a music channel.

"Nothing much. Have you talked to Tori yet?" he asked and I knew I was right about how this conversation was going to go

"No." I said and I breathed a long sigh

"When are you going to tell her? We are leaving tomorrow and Logan, and I already told the girls, minus Cat since she's coming. If you don't tell her, she is going to pissed off." he reminded me for the umpteenth time.

"James, I got this. Alright?"

"You're talking about it like it's nothing. Kendall, we're going on tour for a month! That's a long time dude." he tells me like I didn't know already. I know Tori's going to be mad, I'm leaving her for a month and when I come back, she's going to be 3months along.

"Fine,fine. I'll tell he-. Make that extra mushrooms and American cheese for pick up ,please." I cover when I see Tori coming down the stairs. "I'll pick that up...now." I tell James and I hang up before he could reply.

"Hey babe, you got pizza?" Tori asked when she got down the stairs.

"Yeah, and your favorite." I add touching her nose when she comes and lays her head on my lap.

"Ahw, that's really sweet." she says as she sits up and kisses me and I pull her in deeper before I remember I have to pick up the pizza.

"I've got to go and get the pizza." I tell her as I talk against her lips and she nods and she walks towards the stairs until she turns around suddenly and says,"Hurry back." and finishes walking up the stairs and I grab my keys and wallet and once I'm on the elevator, I make a call.

"Hi, I'd like to place an order for pick up."

Tori POV:

Lately, I have been working on a song. I have been writing, erasing, and then rewriting. I've worked pretty hard on it and I'm just waiting to perfect it so maybe it can go on my next 's what I have so far...

_It's probably what's best for you _

_I only want the best for you_

_And if I'm not the best _

_Then you're stuck_

_I tried to sever ties_

_And I ended up with wounds to bind_

_Like you're pouring salt in my cuts_

_And I just ran out of band aids_

_I don't even know where to start_

_Cause you can bandage the damage _

_You never really can fix a heart_

I think it's pretty good so far, I can't wait to show Gustsvo and Andre'. I've been trying to write a song since high school, and I think that this song expresses my emotions from back then.

I smile slightly as I hear my phone start to ring, on top of the dresser on the side of the bed.

"Hiiii!" I scream excitingly into the phone, ever since Jade told me that reading caller ID spoils brain development, I haven't looked at it since.

"Hey Vega-"

"Jade, I'm married. Remember, so know I'm a Knight." I remind her getting upset. I'm still confused about all of these emotions changes.

"You may be married, but you will always be Vega to me." she says and I can hear her smirking through the phone and I roll my eyes slightly.

"Whatever. Why did you call?"

"Grouchy I see," she jokes lightly and becomes serious again "When are they coming here? Alicia and Kameron want to see them. And of course, Bryce is tagging along to see his Uncle Kendall."

"What are you talking about?"

"I don't think memory loss is a symptom of pregnancy. **Have you been reading caller IDs? I t-"**

"Jade! I haven't read any since I knew I was pregnant. Now what are you talking about?" I ask her way passed annoyed

"The BTR tour, it's all over the news. That and your pregnancy...and Beck's movie...SHE DID WHAT NOW!" Jade screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Uh, I'll have to ask Kendall and we'll get you guys tickets. Are they also saying when they start the tour?"

"Tomorrow for a month,"she said absent mindly. "I have to go Tori, call me soon." she says and before I can respond she hangs up and I fall back on the bed softly. All I want to know is why Kendall didn't tell me.

"Tori,are you okay?" Kendall asks me, after he came back from getting the pizza but I don't say anything to him. Instead I decide to stare at him before pushing past him to walk out of the room and into the kitchen.

"What did I do?" he asks once he follows me into the kitchen and I respond with putting 5 pieces of pizza onto a plate. "Okay then," he says and he leaves me alone for a minute before coming and grabbing my plate.

"Kendall,stop." I growl at him and he looks a bit taken aback so I continue, "When we're you going to tell me?"

"Tell you what?" he asks slowly and I think he might be a tad bit scared and Kendall **never **gets scared... of anything

"I was watching TV today," I said as if I was changing the subject and I paused for dramatic effect and before he could say anything, I continued talking," and at first they were talking about how Beck's movie was going to win a _GrammyAward_ . And then they started talking about the baby." I said as I pat my stomach to emphasize my point," And my favorite part was when they started talking about BTR's tour for a month...no biggie right babe." I ask him as I watch him pale.

"I was going to tell you." he told me softly

"Before or after you were gone?" I ask him tilting my head to the side, "OR, where you going to tell me while you were on the tour bus?" and when he didn't say anything I grabbed my plate from his hand and walked away before he could see me crying.


	4. Chapter 4: Mixed Reactions

**A/N: Shout Outs to..._AleAmaroBTR,Rosex3, mira and Live life to te fullest_ for reviewing and faving! There is NO time lapse. We will just have to see how Tori is going to manage with Kendall on tour. They will talk,text, and message with each other and he'll be back before we know it. And I absolutely LOVE your reviews! And I'm extremely sorry about the wait... my life became a tad bit hectic and I'm starting school on Monday but, I'm still updating(I'm going to 8th grade!1 more year!)**

**Disclaimer: No rights...:{D**

(X)

Kendall POV:

The one thing. The one thing James was right about,is the worst thing ever. But I knew he was right. Tori was going to find out, which she did. And Tori was going to pissed, which she is. I really messed up...

"Tori," I call out for her as I walk into our room. When I don't see her and when she doesn't respond, I immediately get worried,"Tor, I know you're mad but can you please answer me?" I ask her in the middle of the room and this time, I hear movement coming from her closet.

"Tori?" I ask again once I step into the closet seeing her throwing random things in two suitcases.

"What?" she snaps, looking at me for a moment before returning to what she was doing.

"What are you doing?" I ask her leaning against the doorframe.

"What does it look like?" she mumbles as she zips close a suitcase before turning and glaring at me.

"You can't stay mad at me forever." he tell her in a sing song tone and I see her eyes soften before turning hard again.

"Why can't I?" she asks as she pushes past me going into our room, packing a few things up before looking at me again," Can I get some Beligan hot coco flavored ice cream, please?" she asks with a smile that leaves me even more confused with her sudden change of mood

"Alright, if th-" I say slowly before she comes overs over and tackles me down, laughing.

"THANK YOU,THANK YOU, THANK YOU!" she exclaims until she kisses me,"I love you!" she giggles before tapping my nose and skipping off and leaving me in a daze. When she comes back in she's rolling her suitcases,"I'm having a slumber party with the girls tonight, then I'm staying at Jade and Beck's house for a couple of days. TTYL, love 'ya!" she tells me before disappearing in the elevator as I stare at the doors as I shake my head.

I love my wife but she is going a tad bit... Physco...

Tori POV:

Rainbows and unicorns are my favorite flavor! Wow, I think I've gone a little bit more than crazy... OH WELL!

"TORI!" Cat screamed as she opened the door. We decided to have the party at Cat's house, since she's leaving tomorrow.

"Hey Cat! Is anybody else here yet?" I ask stepping into her and Carlos's penthouse. Even though it's just them two, they still got a penthouse do when I come to visit. Or when they have kids or,according to them,when unicorns and corndogs escape the zoo...

"Nope! Not yet anyway, but you're just in time! Because I just finished packing. Did Kendall talk to you?" she asks suddenly getting serious.

"I DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT!" I yell throwing a vase on the floor as she screams and runs away. When she comes back, she has Carlos with her.

"H-H-Hi Tori." he says hesitantly as he keeps a safe distance between us.

"Hi!" I exclaim skipping over to him, and I see them relax a little.

"Oh thank goodness!" he says as I hug him."

"Yeah, we thought you were going to yell at us." Cat said walking into the kitchen

"What's that suppose to mean!" I scream at Cat and yells back,"That's my catchphrase!"

"Whatever." I mumble before going to look in their kitchen. "Do you have marshmellows, carmeal syrup, and jellybeans?"

"Yeah! But do y-" Cat starts to ask but the doorbell sounds and she races to the door to answer it,"Hi Jade, come in. Now, here you go Tori." she says as she placed the things I asked for and I ate it all, while everyone came in,

(X)

"So, Tori. How do you honestly feel about the tour?" Jo asked me. After all of the girls arrived and Carlos left, we decided to watch movies and eat popcorn... But it turns out that the smell of popcorn makes me want to throw up. So instead, we decide to play all of Cat's favorite games in groups. I'm in a group with Jade, Jo, and Lucy.

"Fine, I guess." I shrug as I move my game piece. Our group is playing Monopoly...

"Tori, it's okay not to be okay." Jade tells me as she comes over and wraps her arms around me. Jade might have been mean and vicious in high school but, life has changed all of us.

"I know," I sigh as I start to tear up,"It's not that I don't want him to go. It's just that,what if he misses all of the baby stuff. It's first kick, second doctor's appointment, ultrasound!"

"He's only going to be gone for a month. Besides, you have us!" Lucy tells me and I smile a little. I do have everyone on my side, don't I?


	5. Chapter 5: Scissor Lover

**Shoutouts to: popsiclesandjellymakesmemori es, It's rose hun, AleAmaroBTR, mira,and Rosex3. Sorry for the late/lack of updating... I sort of got wrapped up in school. Either way, I found a new method so I will have a emergency chapter and I can update each week! **

**Disclaimer: Victorious or BTR rights have no belonging to me.**

**P.S.: I hope I'm forgiven...**

Tori POV:

It has been two days since Kendall left and we talked about the situation over video chat...

_"Hey..." I say awkwardly after I accepted the video chat call_

_"Hey, listen I'm r-"_

_"Don't. I know I've been a little bi polar lately so you didn't know what my reaction would be l like... So it's fine." I tell him laying back onto the bed at Beck and Jade's house. I don't know why but Jade didn't want to leave me by myself..._

_"Ah... Okay?" he responded slowly," I wasn't really prepared for that... How's Beck and Jade's?"_

_"It's great... The kids are coming tonight so.." I say to him as I try to reach over to the night stand to get my phone with my laptop still on my lap._

_"Ok w-"_

_"DOGS, IN THE STUDIO WITH CAT NOW!" I heard Gustavo bellow and I say Kendall sigh and running in the background._

_"I have to go... Talk to you later?" he asks me and I nod my head quickly before saying a quick 'Love you' and ending the call._

A small knock interrupted my thoughts,

"Come in!" I shout to the unknown identity on the other side of the door and when the door opens, my favorite Aladdin look alike peeks his head in.

"Hey, I was seeing if you wanted anything?"

"Yeah... Can I have some coffee please?" I ask him and I add puppy dog eyes to get him to cave. But he looks away when he knows what I'm doing.

"You know you can't have coffee. Besides, do you know what Jade will do to you if you have any?"

"I'm pregnant Beck, she won't do anything to hurt the baby." I reason with him but it does nothing.

"Sorry Tor, I'll be back later. I have to take Han to her ballet practice. But Jeremy and Katy are still here." He tells me as he almost closes the door

"But wait, doesn't Hannah hate ballet?" I ask him and he silently shakes his head yes and I laugh a little and pick up the tabloid magazine and I begin to flip through it.

(X)

"AUNTIE TORI!" I hear a voice shout on the outside of the door before it opens and my godson runs inside the room.

"Hey kiddo, why are you running?" I ask him as I sit the magazine down and I swing my legs over the side of the bed and he hugs them tightly

"Katy... is trying... to... kill..me." he says in an adorable, out of breath way

"Ahw, well I'm sure sh-"

"I'm going to kill HIM!" I hear Katy scream from downstairs and I grab Jeremy's hand and I walk him downstairs to see what's wrong with her.

"Katy? What's the matter?" I ask her as we reach the bottom of the stairs to see Katy walking around pointing her scissors at various items.

"That THING bent my FAVORITE PAIR OF SCISSORS!" she screamed and she threw her scissors at a nearby wall that was right beside me. Both of the girls have a tiny obsession with scissors.

"Alright, well it's no reason to kill him. How about I have Ron take you to the ScissorsRUsto get you a new pair?" I ask her and I see her face soften just like her mother's does.

"Can I get the expensive kind?" she mumbles and I smile slightly, they are exactly like Jade.

"Any kind you want. And when you get back, we all can make sundaes." I say and they both cheer but Jeremy's cheers are louder.

"Okay, now hurry back!" I yell after her and Ron as she climbs into the back of the truck.

"Now, what do you want to do?" I ask as I turn back to Jeremy who is watching the car back away just as I was a few seconds before.

"MOVIES!" he screams and runs his tiny, chubby legs into the living room.

"What do you want to watch munchkin?"

"Lion King! Rawrrr!" he screams and he plops into the seat beside me.

"Fine by me." I say in between giggles and during the movie all I could think about was what a good mother I could be...


	6. Chapter 6: What Have I Done

**Correct me if I'm wrong, but I feel like I'm becoming a horrible author:( . Anyways, here is a new chapter and I think it's longer than my last few have been. I've written this chapter... 3 times each with different ending scenarios but decided on this one being more realistic. I hope you love this!**

**P.S.: My best friend has challenged me to manage 5/6 stories and I already have 3 up and running and two that I will be uploading tomorrow. The rules are that I have to update every week and she'll make an account... WISH ME LUCK :D**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Victorious**

Jade POV:

"Ah! Jade, this is sooo COLD!"

"Stop being a whiny baby Vega. The doctor needs to put it up there for the ultrasound so SHUT UP!" I spat back. I'm taking Tori to her ultrasounds while Kendall is gone.

I look around and I scan the room. It's all a bright white with ducks and boats and PINK! Ugh, I hated this room when I had to come in here the first two times...and I'm not planning on coming another.

"Miss. Knight," Doctor Nancy said catching both mine and Tori's attention,"Are you ready for the identity of the baby?"

"YES!"

"No." Tori says firmly and I look at her with disbelief.

"Tori, do you know how much is riding on this baby of yours! Your going to find out the gender, and you're going to find out now!" I tell her in a harsh tone but she doesn't flinch, her face is still as hard as stone.

"Well, who's fault is THAT!" she snaps back, her voice filled with venom.

"You and Pop star boys! You waited sooo long to have a baby. Even Andre' and Carrie have a baby... and they met AFTER you two did!" I tell her and I see tears form in her eyes and I regret the whole conversation.

"Wow Jade..." She whispers looking at me in the eyes before sliding off of the doctor bed, ignoring the calls from the doctor. She pulls down her shirt-with the gel still on it- and walks out of the room without taking a second glance at me.

"Jade, you know she is very... emotional." Doctor Nancy reminds me as she collects her charts and gets ready to walk out,"She really needs people to stand by you can't do that..." she shakes her head slowly and she leaves the room leaving me in thought.

"What have I done.." I mumble to no one in particular. After sitting for another 5 minutes, I decide that Tori has had enough time to herself and I run to go and catch her.

"Tori!" I yell in the hospital's parking garage, but all I get in response is my previous echo then complete silence. A couple of seconds later, I hear the elevator on the other side of the deck 'DING' and it opens to reveal Tori.

"Tori!" I exclaim running up to her but she ignores me and walks over to my car and waits by the passenger door,"Alright then..."

Even after we get settled in and we reach our first stoplight-which was 3 miles from our previous destination-she still hadn't said a word.

"Listen Tori, I know you're upset. And I understand that my words were hurtful but can we try to work this out." I plead with her but the only thing I get is her turning to the side to stare out of the side window emotionless.

"Fine, have it your way." I mumble and I take a turn and we start to head onto a familiar road that I know she remembers.

As we drive further and further away from the civilization, I can see the worry spread on her face but nevertheless, she remains silent.

"Do you remember the first time we rode down this road Tori?" I haunt her and she looks over at me as if I grew a second head.

"Yes. You ditched me here after you offered me a ride to school! I got chased by a beaver."

"That's right. Now, we can turn around or I can finish my plans from that day... Your choice of course." I tell her. I hate the fact that I have to blackmail her but I need to make sure she's okay.

"Okay but can I get a jacket or something because this stuff is still on my stomach." She begs and I laugh a little before I tell her where one is.

"There are some extra clothes in the glove compartment...with some napkins."

"Thanks." She says after she gets cleaned up. By now we are back on a main road, about 30 minutes from my house.

"No problem. So when are you going back to your house?" I ask her switching the subject, being careful not to change her mood too.

"Uhh... Actually I was thinking tonight , tomorrow." She said as she tapped a beat, that I recognized from BTR.

"Oh really? Because the kids really love you and the baby. Plus you know that you're always welcome. Besides, I know you've been craving coffee and I know you can get some if no one keeps an eye on you... I think it might be in your best interest if,"

"Jade..."

"Just for a little longer...maybe until the guys and Cat get back from tour?"

"JAde."

"I'm looking out for you Tor, I know I might have not shown it in high school but I really do care about you."

"JADE!" She screams pointing before she grabs the steering wheel that car could collide with us.

We swerve a little and I hear all of our tires burst and we hit the curb and we jerk forward a little.

"Tori..." I say softly, as I hold my throbbing head in my hands. When she doesn't respond, I become a little worried.

"Tori." I say again, firmer this time before I look over at her and I see that her eyes are closed as if she's sleeping.

"No...No...NO!" I start panicking when she doesn't respond,"Come on Tori, please."

Eventually I get out of the car and I start shouting for help, which bystanders oblige once they hear the seriousness in my voice. Then I see three people rushing up to me.

"Jade, what's going on!"

"Jade, what happened?!"

"Have you called 911?"

"Listen, Jo go and call Kendall and the guys okay. Lucy and Camille, help me." I tell them and they all follow me to Tori's side of the car.

"Jade... What happened?" Lucy asked again staring at Tori's unconscious form.

"We were coming back... And I was rabbling about her staying with me and Beck ... And she tried to warn me... I didn't listen so she grabbed the wheel...and we turn and...and.. please help. Camille, call Beck, Andre', and Robbie... Please." I ask her and she nods her head and walks off to the side.

"I'll go and call everybody on tour..." Jo says and she walks off in the same direction as Camille.

"What have I done Luc..."


	7. Chapter 7: Reality Hits

**Hi Readers! I have to find a new name for you guys but either way..HI! Thanks to ****_It's Rose Hun_****! You really are awesome... Just like the rest of you:). I hope you like/love this chapter. I did some research and added my own twist and you will find out about her behavior as the story goes on.**

**(X) **

Cat POV:

"Haha, our team wins!" James exclaims as he and Carlos attempt to chest bump.

"Yeah... AFTER you pushed down my TEAM MATE!" Kendall exclaims upset but playfulness evident in his tone.

The guys just played an intense game of hockey, even after Gustavo warned them before we got on the bus not to.

"Even at 24 years old, WITH children, you guys still act like five years olds." I laugh and soon they all join along. Soon after we stop and we all decide to chill for a while, I get a phone call.

"Hello?"

"Cat. Are you with the guys and Gustavo and Kelly?" The person on the other line asked quietly.

"Uhm... Yes but I didn't catch your name..."

"Cat, it's Jo-"

"Oh! Hey Jo, what goes on? Are you having fun without us?" I ask her and I hear her release a sob and then the phone is being passed back and forth until it's back on Jo.

"Jo... What's going on?" I ask her slowly as I hear sirens in the background and I look up for a second to see the curious glances of the guys.

"I really only want to say this once so put me on speaker phone with everyone around please." She says and I know she's holding back tears , so it must be serious.

"Kk, just let me get one of the guys to get Gustavo and Kelly." I tell her and a few seconds later, Kendall is back with the both of them.

"Alright Jo, everyone is here and you're on speaker."

"Tori," She starts but she starts crying hysterically and I hear someone trying to sooth her and faint,'I can't do this','please'.

"Hello?" I hear a new voice pop up and they sound as if they have been crying,"Listen, this is Camille. We don't know the whole story but we know that someone was trying to crash into Tori and Jade on their way back from her doctor's appointment and... when Tori grab the wheel she missed the car but all of the tire's burst and... Tori's knocked unconscious... w-w-were at the scene now since we were at the cof...coffee shop when Jade started screaming for help. Officers, doctor's..everyone is here. They're taking Tori and Jade to the hospital now... and everyone is meeting us there but...We're going to LA Hospital now. If you're coming... Please." Camille finishes in a sob and hangs up immediately. Tori almost lost the baby... She COULD lose the baby. There is only one thing to do,

"Gustavo, I don't care HOW MUCH it cost. You are going to cancel this tour and put us on the earliest flight home." I growl lowly and he nods his head in agreement and he and Kelly walk out.

I look around at the guys and they look far away. But of course, Kendall looks furthest.

I slouch down into the seat and look out the window as get off on a exit. I'm trying my best, not to cry but it's not working well. I turn around and sneak a peek at the guys and I see they also have shed a few tears. I twist back around, only hoping for the best for Tori and her little baby.

Jade POV:

"Beep...Beep...Beep...Beep..."

That constant beeping is really ticking me off but, I know that we wouldn't have to hear it if I was just listening to her...

Look around the hospital room to see everybody's emotions. Jo and Camille are huddled up together, crying in a corner.

On the other side of the room, Lucy has her eyes closed and she's rocking back and forth, mumbling something quietly.

And then, I look at Tori. She looks so peaceful. If we didn't know any better, we could just say that she was sleeping in... But that's not the case.

I should have been paying attention...

I should have been on the other side of that car...

I should be up there right now...

"Jade."

I twist around quickly to see Beck, Andre',Robbie, Carrie, and Abigail have pushed their way past the reports and into the room and they are coming towards me.

"What happened?" Andre' asked me, once they all came to the side of the bed like me,

"We almost got into a car crash but Tori...Tori took the wheel...the tires bust...then she was knocked unconscious." I explained. It was shorter than my other explanations but I couldn't be bothered to tell then the long one...or get one of the girls to do it.

"Has anyone called Trina or Holly and David?" I ask after a moment of silence. I knew that was the one thing I forgot...but how do you call her family and listen to them cry, knowing that you are part of the reason of their tears.

"Uh... I tho-"

"When was someone going to tell me?" Everyone turned around to see Trina and Keith standing at the door. Trina had dark sunglasses on to hide her eyes, but her body posture showed that she was more than pissed off.

"Well, we knew you had a fl-"

"You can save that shit and shove it! You didn't even leave a voicemail! Do you know how I heard about it?! Do YOU?!" She exclaimed, while her voice continued to rise with every sentence,"I was at baggage claim, and apparently everyone there kept up with the latest gossip because ALL of their phones went off at the same time. So the baggage lady gave us back our luggage and money, and told us to go to the hospital."

"Trina, listen. We're re-"

"SAVE IT!" She shouted before she broke down into sobs and Keith started comforting her.

"Have you at least told Kendall and the guys?" She asks through light tears.

"Yes. Me and Camille called them, I honestly don't know when they'll get here. But hopefully, they'll get here." Jo told her, and after that we all listened to the beeping of the monitor.

"What was her diagnoses?" Carrie asked quietly, and then I remember I forgot to tell them.

"Because she passed out, the doctor said that she had a complex concussion. He said he will tell us the rest later, after she wakes up, but we may research it if we like. Oh, and the baby is perfectly fine and will stay that way as long as she is rest... as she is doing now." I tell them and nod in agreement and like before, we all drift off into space.

"Guys..." A hoarse voice groans and we all look around at each other to see who said it. But once we see each other's confused faces, we ignore it.

"Guys...my head is killing me!" The voice says again, clearer and louder this time and we all look over to Tori to see her eyes wide open and she's holding her head.

"TORI!" We all yell and try to hug her but she looks completely confused and afraid.

"Who are you people?! Where are the guys and Trina!" She exclaims and I think we are all just about as confused as she is.


	8. Chapter 8: Meet and Greet

**Sorry, it took so long. I was going to update the next day( after my last post) but then, my Internet broke down...yeah, upsetting. Now, I'm uploading and I already have the next three chapters set!**

**Disclaimer~ Dear FFReaders, I wish with all might that I had rights to these two wonderful shows...but I don't D: ,**

**_StrangelyBeautiful3_**

**__**(X)

Tori POV:

**"Who are you people?! Where are the guys and Trina!" I yell at all of them and they just seem very confused. And one in the corner with sunglasses on looks hurt.**

"Uhm...Tori-"

"How do you know my name!" I ask a guy with dreads and he looks taken aback a little,"Did you all kidnap me! Wait... is this a joke that the guys set you people up for? Haha, you got me guys. Come on out."

"Tori, who are you talking about?" A girl with blonde hair asked me slowly as if she was talking to a four year old.

"One, I'm talking about Kendall,James,Logan,and Carlos...who else? And FYI, I'm not four, I'm 7 years old!" I tell her, when she looks shocked but i couldn't care less. I turn my attention back to the lady and man by the door,"Hey you," I call out to her.

"Me?" She asks and I have to fight the urge to roll my eyes. These people are dumber than bricks.

"No, the invisible person behind you. You look very...familiar."

"I'm Trina..." She says and I know she's lying.

"Puh-lease. Trina is 8. You look like your 25!"

"That's because she is Tori, what's the last thing you remember?" A doctor came in to ask me.

"Uh...I was in front of the supermarket playing rolling carts with the guys. And now, I am here with all of these people that I believed kidnapped me. Now, if you are truly a doctor, you would report these people to the police." I say and he laughs a little, which confuses me more.

"These are your friends and family Tori. Now I'm going to ask you a few questions, okay?"

"Whatever." I respond dryly and he laughs a little bit more but I don't remember anyone telling a joke.

"What is your name?"

"I am Victoria Marie Vega, don't you have this on your chart-do hekee?"

"Please, just answer the questions okay? How many fingers am I holding up?"

"3... Again, I'm 7 years old! I've learnt all of this stuff in Pre-K."

"Who does he look like?" He ask as he points to a dude with fluffy like hair.

"Uh...Aladdin and the lady beside him looks like Jasmine...minus the purple streaks."

"They do don't they... Now Tori, I believe you have amnesia-"

"Wow, big words Doc." I say sarcastically and he rolls his eyes slightly.

"The good thing about your amnesia, is that it's only temporary. Since at the moment you're at the age of 7, the next time you go to sleep you'll probably be around...14? So by tomorrow, you will be back at your normal age of 24. Have a great day... Oh and before I forget, your baby is fine, ." He says and he leaves me with my mouth wide open.

I'm married to...Kendall...and I'm pregnant...

"Wazz bag!" The girl with jet black hair and red hug yelled out behind him.

"Alright,so...let's get to know each other again...I guess."I tell everyone and I sit through a very long meet and greet.

Kendall POV:

"How did you get them to get us here so fast?" Carlos asked once we pulled up to the hospital.

I didn't get to hear Gustavo's response because I was already out of the car.

"Kendall! Wait up!" I hear Cat yell and then the sound of heels before she's up beside me,"Now,Abigail texted and me and told me that she has temporary amnesia... She believes that she's 7 years old. She doesn't even recognize Trina! So don't feel a fended." She tells me, but I don't have the heart to say anything back.

I feel numb...

Just like my whole world has turned black...

And there is not a thing that I can do...

Within minutes we're past reporters, and outside of her room door. I take a peek through the window and she looks absolutely lost but she's trying to catch up.

"Are you ready dude?" James asked as he came up behind me and I nodded my head and we stepped into the room.

"-I'm in a teen soap opera, named New Town High. I have one more season before my character moves away to New York so... yeah. Any questions?" Jo asked gently.

"Yes. So you're name is..."

"Oh right! I forgot my name. How silly of me!" Jo exclaimed as she laughed nervously

"So silly..." Tori said sarcastically and she rolled her eyes and looked over our way,"Let me guess, I know you people too?"

"Yes! You remember me! Tori we are going to have a sleepover with SO MUCH cotton candy!" Cat exclaimed running towards the bed to hug her, which alarmed Tori.

"First, who are you? And two, cotton candy is gross."

"You know me, I'm Cat!"

"Like the animal?"

"What's that suppose to mean?!"

"Exactly what I said, like the animal?" Tori said confused

"Cat, she doesn't have all of her memory back yet." Carlos explained to Cat as he pulled her away from Tori to which Jade responded to with,

"No shit, Sherlock!"

"You people are crazier than Trina!" Tori yelled flopping back on the bed.

"Maybe, we should give you some rest and see how old you are and what you remember when you wake up." Beck reasoned.

"Can't wait." Tori mumbled and she turned over on her side getting ready to fall asleep as we all quietly walked out to the waiting room.

"So...she doesn't remember us..."Cat said sadly and she looked like she was about to cry.

"Not yet anyway." Andre' told her as he sat down in a chair in a corner.

"Did she remember she was pregnant?" James asked to which they all shook their heads no.

"You said that someone tried to run you guys over right?" Camille asked while she snuggled into Logan's arm.

"Yeah... I thought about it and decided it was probably some crazy fan girl trying to go after me or her.." Jade said quietly as she violently wiped away the tears from her eyes.

"Did you find out the sex of the baby?" I ask her after a while, which she starts crying loudly about.

"No," She says after a moment," We actually got into an argument at her appointment about it... She said she wanted to be surprised. And...and maybe if I ju...just let it be we could have stayed... Longer... and none of... This would be happening."

"No one is blaming you Jade. It's no one's fault. Hell, she could have lost the baby. But it's perfectly healthy and fine... So don't think like that." Jo told her, and it was true. The situation could be worse... It's fine like this.

We're just going to have to wait for everything to fall into place.


	9. Chapter 9: Such An Awesome Doctor

**Hey! I'm sorry for the lack of updates...I had to really buckle down and study...it was tough but I think I should be fine:) This week is Finals Week before Thursday(the start of Fall Break) so, I'll be updating through that time. Can you wait? Haha! **

**Disclaimer: No Rights...at all.**

(X)

Trina POV:

I woke up the next morning with a sore back, and I just sat in the waiting room chair and let the information sink in. My baby sister, was in the hospital and she had basically no memory.

As far as we know, she only remembers the time before we moved to LA. I wonder if the guys remember the first time she was in the hospital? I'll have to ask them later.

"HAHA!" I hear from down the hallway and I sit up to see where it came from and then...I hear more if it coming from the same hallway as Tori's room, so I decide to walk down there to see what's going on.

"-No way! Did we really do that?"

"Yeah! And then Beck-you'll meet him later today- put on a dress for you, to do your stunt!"

"Wow...did I thank him?"

"Well, duh!" I hear Cat exclaim and then it's a series of loud, happy laughter, and I can't help but to smile.

I remember when Tori was so young and carefree. And I was so, cruel, evil, and jealous. I was jealous that she didn't need braces or that she was so talented. I was none of that, and I was mean to her because of it.

"Do you want to color a tiger purple?"

"Uhm Cat. Tigers are orange and black." Tori says and then Cat shouts, 'What's that suppose to mean!", and then Tori tries to comfort her.

"Oh, nothing! It's just that...I've never seen a..purple tiger."

"That's why we have to color one, duh!" Cat responds and then she starts giggling and I hear Tori laugh nervously.

"Do you want to meet ? But I must warn you, he says some inappropriate stuff."

"Uhm...I would love to meet him." Tori told her and then Cat started clapping and while Tori was covering her ears, she saw me in the door.

"Come in, please!" She shouted at the door and I made my way in and Cat stopped momentarily.

"Oh, hey Trina. Tori woke up, and I thought that someone should have kept her company and since everyone else was sleep, I did it! I hope that was the right thing to do." Cat said quickly and all I could do was laugh.

"Cat honey, it's fine. But uh...do you mind if I talk to Tori alone for a moment. How about you go and get everyone some coffee, just not Tori?" I asked her, and she jumped off of the edge of the bed and yelled,"Kk!" as she skipped down the hallway.

"She's one funny character. But makes excellent company. Now have a seat." Tori said as she reached over and tapped a spot beside her and I made my way across the room to sit there.

"How much did Cat fill you in on?" I asked her and she just smiled.

"I think about everything since I've known her. I have a picture of her in my head... I just couldn't remember her name. So I felt really bad when she was talking to me, but eventually she told me and it brought back some memories."

"Yes. She sure does makes some memories...did she tell you about-"

"That I'm pregnant? Yes. I was pretty shocked at first. I was like, I'm only sixteen! But then she explained the amnesia thing and I was like...okay." She told me, and I felt a little relived,"She also told me that I'm married...to Kendall." She said and I laughed.

"I know. I thought that it had to be between him and James. And I was almost positive it was going to be James because of you guy's little 'relationship'." I say and she started giggling widely before saying,

"We decided not to EVER speak of that."

"I know... But how did you two break up anyways." I asked her and she laughed before saying,

"He liked his hair products more than me, so.." She confessed and our laughter filled the empty hospital space.

"Uhm.. . I have a visitor for you. Are you ready to see them?" A fake female voice said and we both looked at each other before saying, "It's open!" and Kendall walks in, looking better than he did yesterday.

"Hi." Tori says shyly and try to keep in my giggling but it's pretty hard. This whole experience is hilarious.

"Hey Kendall." I say and Tori nudges me in my side and mouths,'That's Kendall?" and when I shake my head yes, it is easy to see that she is holding in a scream.

"Hello, do you remember anything Tori?" He asks and I can hear her take in a deep breath before responding.

"Y-Yeah. I can remember wh-what Cat told me, and a little before that." She stutters and I let out a loud laugh and they both look over to me, but with two totally different expressions.

"Uhm.. I'm going to let you two have some alone time. Tor, I suggest you hurry because, well, you've seen how Cat is." I tell her before I leave the room and I walk back into the waiting room to see everybody up with coffee in their hands. And I grab mine and go sit beside Keith and I snuggle into him.

"Is she any better?" He whispers into my ear and I nod my vigorously.

"She's more than better.."

Tori POV:

After Trina left, Kendall continued to stand by the door with his hands in his pocket, looking at the ceiling as if there was something that seriously interested him.

"Are you just going to stand there, or are you going to talk to me because at the moment you're not making very great company." I joke with him and he looks over at me for a second before he comes and sits down at the end of my bed.

"You do realize that I don't bite and that I'm not contagious right?" I ask him and he chuckles a little.

"Yeah. But I honestly don't know what to expect from you at the moment."

"You'll never know, if you don't ask."

"That is something that you're absolutely correct about."

"I know." I brag and we both laugh before I become serious," Well in future time,-"

"Wait, wait. Future time?" He asked curiously with a mix of amusement and I had to hold in a giggle. Well, there goes being serious, I thought in my head.

"Yes. I really have no other name for it and technically, it is my future." I remind him as he grabs a chip from the bag of chips on the bed-side table.

"Oh, well doesn't that make perfect sense." He states sarcastically while he munches on the chip.

"Shut up!" I exclaim, hitting him with a random pillow on his head, before going back to being serious," How does our relationship work in...your time, my old time?"

"Uh...it was really great." He says thoughtfully and I was confused.

"It doesn't sound that way the way you're saying it." I said and he immediately turns his attention back to me.

"No! It was really great... I was just thinking about this one time-"

"What time!" I jump up excited and he laughs at me in humor.

"If you let me finish, I was getting to that. One time, we went to the beach with everybody-who you will meet once again later-and Jade had refused to get into the water until you had started calling her a chicken and punk and stuff." He said and I laughed, grabbing a potato chip from the bag.

"Oh yeah...that was too funny and then she was all like, 'I'm above stupid dolphins!" and Cat said,"Yeah!...Now can we play pirates?". Two words, Comedy. Genius." I laughed and Kendall was just staring at me funny and I suddenly felt uncomfortable.

"What's wrong?" I ask him

"Did Cat tell you that?" He asks and when I slowly shake my head no, he quickly jumps up from the edge and goes to the side and starts pressing the doctor's call button,"Kendall?"

"You rang?" A doctor said annoyed, as he walked into the room.

"She remembers!" Kendall exclaimed.

"Uh...what was I suppose to be forgetting?" I asked, looking in between him and the doctor, confused.

"What's the last thing you remember?"The doctor asked me more seriously.

"I was with Jade, in her car coming back from a ultra-sound." I told him honestly. The last thing I remember was being in the car with Jade, giving her the silent treatment because she was talking about how long it took me and Kendall to have a child...wait, when did Kendall get back? And why am I in the hospital?

"Okay..it seems as if she has regained some of her memory. Can you recall another memory?"The doctor asks and I have to think for a moment before it hits me.

"Kendall, you remember that time that we went back to the Palmwoods to see Bitters and you got all jealous because that new boy band tried to flirt with me?" I asked him and when he started laughing, I knew he remembered and I turned back to the doctor.

"Well...we weren't really expecting for you to get your memory back this quick so...you can do what you please until you are released. Just please, keep the volume down." The doctor told them before he walked out leaving Tori and Kendall alone in the room.

"Awesome doctor. I definitely recommend him." Tori joked and their happy laughter filled the room.

And that all lived happily ever after... NOT!

*More drama is to come in later chapters.


	10. IAN

Hey guys. Uh..I know most of you were expecting a chapter and all but, sadly. That is being post-poned for all of my stories. You see, I'm doing pretty bad in my classes and until I get my grades up, there will be no updates (unless we go on a break..which is in like in two weeks for Thanksgiving.)

Anyway, I hope you all know that I still love you guys and that IF I have time, I'll be more than happy to update...just not today as I promised to some of you. :(

So...other that.

For those of you that are eligible to vote and have NOT voted yet (and this is in the US), please make the best decision for our country.

And if you know someone that was effected or if you have been effected by Hurricane Sandy, all of my prayers go out to you.

Alright..so...I'll see you guys soon.

StrangelyBeautiful3


End file.
